


Joker's Chair

by quiet_one



Series: Smut [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Smut, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_one/pseuds/quiet_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for Kink meme. Sex in Joker's chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joker's Chair

She knew when to time it just right, knew exactly when Joker would be asleep and she could have the _Normandy_ all to herself. Mid-way through the sleep cycle there were few interruptions and ample time for staring out at the stars.

The last thing she expected was Thane appearing behind her, his hands snaking over the back of the chair to grasp her shoulders.

“Joker, what the hell are you….oh, Thane.”

“I am sorry if I startled you, siha” he said softly. The expression on his face said he was anything but. He seemed to take a perverse pleasure in creeping up on her when she least expected it.

Shepard got to her feet and grabbed his hands, pulling him round the side of the chair.

“Will you watch the stars with me for a while? It’s beautiful up here when there’s no smart mouth pilot talking over the view.”

Thane sat down in the unfamiliar chair and opened his arms. Shepard lowered herself carefully onto his lap, and then leant her head back on his shoulder as the seat reclined.

“I had no idea you were interested in astronomy, siha” Thane said, resting his hands gently in her lap. He swirled his fingertips over the thin fabric of her pyjama pants, moving slowly up her thighs.

“I’m not. Seeing the stars like this helps me figure out what’s important.”

All her problems had paled into insignificance now she was sat there. Thane’s presence had pushed everything from her mind except the dance of his fingers over her legs, her breath catching momentarily as one hand moved slowly towards her crotch.

The effect was not lost on him.

“I could leave you alone if you’d prefer.” he said politely, his hands stilling.

“No, please stay.”

Her words sounded rushed, breathless, and she felt his hands resume their motion up her legs with a worried thrill that made her shift in his lap. There was every chance that Joker could return, or that somebody else would come looking for her, but the anticipation of his touch left her pinned there.

“I am yours to command,” Thane rasped, his voice vibrating through her back as his fingers brushed lightly over her mound and slowly downwards, eliciting a hushed groan from her.

One of his hands snaked under the thin fabric of her vest, and Shepard felt him catch her nipple between his rough fingers, a moan breaking from her throat.

The pressure through her clothes wasn’t enough. Shepard ground her hips forwards to meet his fingers, urging them beyond the unbearable teasing he was inflicting.

Thane nipped her neck, then slipped his hand beneath the waistband and down between her legs, his fingers sliding inside her and lingering there as she clenched helplessly around him. It still wasn’t enough.

“Please Thane, I want you inside me…not like this.”

He flicked his fingers over her clit and she arched her back, feeling his arousal against her.

“Perhaps if you were wearing less” he growled, taking his hand out of her pants and rubbing her other nipple with his wet finger.

Shepard moaned again then forced herself to sit forward so that she could pull her vest off.

Thane watched her with black eyes, unzipping his suit down to the waist and shrugging out of it as she dropped her trousers on the floor and clambered onto his lap, finally claiming his mouth with her own.

The venom spread fast and bright through her blood stream. Every brush of his fingers was almost unbearably sensitive.

Wet and squirming in his lap, she lost all cares as he lifted her hips with strong hands and buried himself inside her, spreading her wide with his length and leaving her panting as he started to screw her mercilessly, lifting her from the chair with every thrust.

The movement brushed something inside her, something that sent a jolt of pleasure through her every time he buried himself to the hilt. It was all she could do to hold on to him, hands clutching at the bright green of his shoulders.

Thane gave one last shallow thrust then stopped moving completely, bending his head to the rise of her nipples and licking them with deft sweeps that made her shift and grind forwards in his lap.

His hands held her firm. She was left helpless, crying his name as he refused to give in to her.

“Oh god Thane, don’t stop,” Shepard pleaded.

Thane took a handful of her hair and lifted her head, staring into her eyes as he started to nip a trail along her neck and back down to her breasts. His mouth lingered and the nip of his teeth against his nipple drew a cry that echoed down the corridor.

Slowly, hands firm against her, he lifted her up off him and placed her gently down on the control panel in front of the chair, lighting them both up as the screen burst into life.

Panic broke through the lust and Shepard tried to sit up only to find Thane holding her down, his mouth hot on her neck.

“EDI?”

“Yes Shepard?”

“Please could you…”

Thane slipped his fingers inside her as he started sucking on one of her nipples again with a roughness that surprised her, pain and lust mixing together to make her rock against him.

“Please can you lock the control panel, I…” She lost the ability to speak as he slid his fingers inside her, his tongue lapping lazily at her clit.

“Of course Commander, is there anything else?”

“No, oh…can you go away…or something?”

“Understood. Logging you off.”

Shepard felt the delicate controls beneath her and had to fight the urge to move, every nerve in her body twitching with the effort of staying still. Instead she moaned, spreading her legs wider as he worked into her and she came with a rush that left her trembling, muscles twitching as he withdrew his hands.

Thane ran one hand down her body, watching her with a predatory gleam as he lifted her moist body from the control panel and slid her inch by inch onto himself, her moans broken now.

His body hit something inside her and Shepard tilted her head back, fighting for breath as she started to ride him with everything she had left, the seat starting to groan beneath their weight as she slammed her hips down onto his.

Thane’s eyes fluttered closed and it was his turn to moan as she slid herself up and down him with growing abandon, a low trill starting to spread through his body.

She paused for a moment, her hands on his chest. The vibration worked through both. His control was fading with every sweep of her hips.

There was nothing but the sound of him in her ears, the slide of him inside her and the growing ache of pleasure that was building again, this time accompanied by Thane’s fevered cries. He arched into her, fingers digging into her hips as he sought the release that she offered, and with one last juddering thrust he came, watching her ride his orgasm into her own.

Shepard sat gasping in his lap, watching him with a small smile on his face.

There was a familiar noise, and in her sated state it took a few moments for it to filter through. It was the distinct sound of Joker’s limping gait moving away from them.

Shepard couldn’t smother her laugh, muscles clenching as she shook.

Thane whimpered at the movement, and she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I think we might have had an audience.”

“Ah.” Thane blinked sleepily up at her, and teased strands of sweaty hair back from her face. “It can only have been an improvement on his usual fare.”

“He’ll have that on video as well.” Shepard nodded at the small surveillance cams tucked away amidst the dashboard. “I could ask him for a copy.”

Thane smiled, his hips shifting until Shepard whimpered. “I would like that. We should make it worth his while though. An extended version, if you will.”

“I don’t think the chair could take it.”

“The chair?” Thane raised his eyebrows at her, and Shepard got shakily to her feet. “That is a poor excuse.”

“Well, there’s always my bed.” Shepard picked up her clothes, turned on her heel and walked out of the cockpit completely naked. He didn’t take long to follow.


End file.
